Between a Rock and a Hard Snape
by BertaS
Summary: Post Hogwart SSHG Short bit of heroic fluff


It all belongs to JKRBetween a Rock and a Hard Snape by BertaApr 04

Curses were flying everywhere as the battle split into individual duels. She heard a loud crack some ware above her but she could not look, as she was busy with the man in front of her. She didn't know whether the hex she cast worked or not as suddenly there was a flurry of billowing black robes and a heavy body collided with hers, throwing her to the ground and rolling several times. She caught a glimpse of where she had just been standing and there was a large chunk of the tower she had stood in front of. Her rescuer quickly rolled them back toward the large chunk of stone.

She grunted as they came to a stop with most of his weight on top of her. She could feel him flinch as "small" stones rained down along with larger slabs. She wrapped her arms around his head and buried her face in his neck in what she was sure was a vain attempt to keep their skulls whole.

When she woke the dust had cleared and it was quite dark. Hermione Granger was surprised to be alive. When she reviewed what had happened several things clicked into place -- billowing black robes, insanely fast reflexes, the smell of potions ingredients, and the slightly greasy hair in her face -- SNAPE!

Hermione became aware of their position, like lovers fallen asleep after climax. She wondered why that thought didn't make her want to gag.

She was, aside from a few stones digging into her back, actually quite comfortable. He stirred and groaned, his face turning into her neck where his breath began to tickle. She shivered, evidently catching his attention. He groaned again and nuzzled her neck kissing lightly.

"Mmmmm," she tilted her head slightly "Nice as that feels, Professor, I don't think is going to help."

The sound of his head striking the stone above them was like thunder. The stones bit into her back and an "ooof" escaped her as he collapsed back on to her unconscious. She couldn't tell weather he had been embarrassed or revolted by what had just happened. He had obviously been trying to remove himself from his position atop her person.

She felt the back of his head and reassured herself that he was not bleeding. She then pushed and wiggled to get them into a more comfortable position. While doing this she realized there was a weight on her shins, a weight that was not Snape related. This set her to exploring their accommodations the wall to her right was only thee or four inches from his left shoulder. The ceiling was less than eight inches above his back and sloped toward their feet and to her right as well, she couldn't actually find the wall to that side.

Snape moved again. Hermione put one hand on the back of his head and with the other moved the hair out of his face. He opened his eyes and glared at her. Not that either of them could actually see much in the gloom. As she tucked the hair behind his ear she said in a mock scold, "Don't do that again."

His glare intensified "Do what? Miss Granger."

"Pass out" she replied softly. His glare turned to a wince as she moved her hand his eyes fallowed it to the rock his head had recently come in contact with "the ceiling is very low, I don't think you need another blow to the head." she continued.

She felt his weight shift and ease up off of her as he lifted himself onto his elbows and heard him growl an explicative. She realized he had tried to roll off and discovered the weight on their lower legs. He lifted a little further and asks " can you get out?" She wiggled and shook her head and said "No".

She wiggled again and arched her back reaching behind/under herself and pulled out one of the rocks that kept digging into her. She then lifted her hips to get the one under her buttock "lift up a little more, Professor" she said as she pressed up against him. As he shifted slightly he growled, "I am as 'up' as I'm going to get, Miss Granger." she had to fight not to laugh at the double meaning of that statement as she realized what she was doing to him.

"Sorry Sir, just one more." She twisted and wiggled then lay still with her eyes closed "I can't reach it".

"Miss Granger, if you will tell me where, I may be able to assist you." his deep voice was softer than she had ever heard it before.

She opened her eyes "under my right shoulder toward the center". She watched him as he lowered part of his weight. His hand caressed her shoulder and she lifted for him to reach under her and remove the offending stone.

As she settled back she wiggled slightly smiled "Oh, thank you." she noticed him shaking "You're trembling, rest back now" she said as she reached up and pulled him to her.

He whispered, "I'm afraid I'll crush you. You must tell me when I get to heavy." but he let himself rest against her.

Hermione snorted, "You're not that heavy. You're…" she realized she was stroking his hair and gave a light chuckle "…you're comfortable."

"Comfortable!" he sneered lifting his head trying to search her face. "Humpf! You are the first person to _ever_ call me _that_."

Hermione cocked her head slightly to one side and grinned, "I guess most people wouldn't believe it. They would also not believe 'gentleman', 'kind', 'heroic', 'sexy'…"

When he choked she said, "Well, you are all of those and more. Even if you, Professor, don't believe it."

He snorted, "I don't think waking with a woman under me evokes 'heroic' thought," he said sarcastically

She chuckled wickedly "doesn't the hero always get to take liberties with the girl?"

"My actions when I first woke were anything but 'gentlemanly' or 'kind,'" he continued.

"I liked it, it kept me from panicking" she tucked his hair behind his ear again "and you haven't taken advantage like most would."

He snorted again "Maybe I'm just waiting for you to drop your guard." He shifted to make sure she felt what he had previously hoped she would not notice as he lay his head back down.

That's when they heard voices and scrabbling noises. "This is where I last saw her." and a second voice sounding horrified "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry, Ron, we're under here!" she shouted. Then Harry and Ron shouting, loud shushing noises and Harry saying "Hermione, who is we? Not that Death Eater that grabbed you?"

Hermione giggled when Severus answered sarcastically "actually it is Potter and I would appreciate you using what little brain power you possess to extract us from this pile of rubble."

"Professor? What position are you in and can you tell me where?" ask Harry in what Hermione recognized as he 'I will not panic' voice.

She couldn't help herself and started giggling again as the professor answered the where part of the question as best he could. She then whispered the word "Missionary" in his ear making him smile evilly at her and whisper back "our legs are not quite in the right position for that." making her giggle harder. Causing him to groan and press against her.

Two weeks later when Madam Pomfrey released Hermione from the hospital wing after healing all her bumps bruises and scratches and the broken ankle that she received as a stone rolled while she and Professor Snape were being rescued.

Instead of going home she made her way to the dungeon and the potions class room. As she got to the door she heard him dismiss the class, she went in as the students were gathering their things. The students seemed to be sixth or seventh years although Hermione recognized some of them as having been first or second years when she graduated.

They all eyed her suspiciously as they left not saying a word till they crossed the invisible barrier at the thresh hold. Once through the door she could hear them speculating on why she was there "if the aurors were going to take him out they should send more than one, even if she was known to be among the best" was one of the comments to catch her ear. Another was that "Snape is a hero and shouldn't be harassed".

As the last student left she closed the door locked it and tossed up a silencing charm.

The potions master seemed surprised at these actions and the frown on her face as she approached him. When she reached the desk she said calmly "Why didn't you come visit me in the hospital?"

He sneered, "You had plenty of visitors, Miss Granger. No one could get in there with out tripping over a Weasley."

She chuckled "They do seem to swarm, don't they" her grin seemed to border on evil "I'm surprised that they weren't here this afternoon. But then…" she assumed an innocent expression "Madam Pomfrey might not have told them I was going to be released." The evil grin reappeared "She was quite irate with the twins yesterday and made them all go home."

He wondered if she had any thing to do with the medi- witches ire "what kind of prank did you talk those twits into?" he ask casually.

"Professor, you know no one has to talk them into any thing. I merely suggested that I was concerned about how quiet they were being." she said seriously and watched the corners of his mouth twitch as he kept himself from smiling.

She moved around the desk and leaned against it facing him. He crossed his arms and ask "What is it you needed Miss Granger?"

She leaned back, her hands on the desk behind her, tilted her head a little while looking at him. "Three things. First, 'Thank you for saving my life, again'" she said quietly. At his nod she continued, "Second, I really would like to know why you didn't stop by the hospital wing and see me?" she stopped and looked at him waiting.

He sighed, "actually I did, twice." at her look of disbelief he held up his hand and continued "However it was quite late in the evening and you where asleep both times."

She looked very thoughtful and said, "I see." He waited watching her think. Then ask, "You said there were three things, Miss Granger, did you not?"

She looked startled then smiled pulled herself to her full height reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear "Will the hero be taking those liberties we discussed?" She asks, seductively moving closer and trailing her fingertips along his jaw line.

She didn't know whether it was conscious or not but he leaned in to her touch. He closed the remaining space between them his eyes locked on hers one arm circling her waist the other caressing her cheek. He asks softly "What exactly are you offering?"

As she pressed herself against him and just before their lips met she whispered "Everything."

fin


End file.
